Fallen
by SasuInoLovers
Summary: Por alguna razón te acercas lo suficiente para que ella note tu presencia, pero ella parece ajena a todo, eso te da curiosidad y entonces quisiste hacer algo al respecto por lo que te sentaste a su lado. SasuIno.


Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Ibas caminando tan absorto del mundo mientras los árboles adornados de diferentes tonalidades de rojos se balanceaban al compás del viento. Ibas como si aquello fuera todo lo que necesitabas, el no pensar en nada y simplemente guiarte por los sonidos de aquella tarde de otoño, eso era todo lo que querías porque siempre habías estado en soledad y ya no recuerdas lo que significa el afecto o el cariño.

Eso resultaba algo normal para todos, pues se habían acostumbrado a luchar para protegerse por los largos años de sufrimientos y pérdidas que solo endurecieron el corazón de las personas, sin embargo, el tuyo no ha cambiado no como el de ellos luego de la guerra porque se han dado la oportunidad de amar de nuevo.

Pero Naruto cumplió su promesa y estás allí de nuevo, regresaste a tu aldea y ya no eres el ninja renegado al que todos le temían antes, no sabes cómo sentirte, pero si algo es seguro es que estas agradecido por ello. Desde ese momento no dejas de pensar, indeciso de qué camino tomar ya que no tienes una meta, no como la que te había motivado tan ciegamente a encontrar la verdad sobre tu hermano.

Por lo tanto, ahora no sabes que hacer y tratas de huir de todos aquellos que quieren ayudarte a encontrar tu propio camino. De aquellos como Naruto que ha estado contigo tantas veces, de Kakashi que solía vigilarte como una medida preventiva pero sabias en tu interior que él estaba para ti y luego estaba Sakura que te demostraba sus sentimientos sinceros.

Suspiras.

Si estas tan sólo ¿Por qué sigues alejando a todos? Pero tu sigues caminando esperando a que no haya ningún final para que te permita estar más tiempo en tu mundo, sin embargo, notas algo que normalmente no notarías, una mujer sentada sola en medio de esa nada donde también estas tú. Una rubia que mira al frente sin percatarse que estas allí y tú sólo estás hipnotizado por ese cabello dorado que se ondea con libertad.

Por alguna razón te acercas lo suficiente para que ella note tu presencia, pero ella parece ajena a todo, eso te da curiosidad y entonces quisiste hacer algo al respecto por lo que te sentaste a su lado. Muchos recuerdos pasan por tu mente y lo sabias ella no era una extraña, en el pasado ella invadía demasiado tu espacio y eso te molestaba, pero allí estabas tú invadiendo el suyo.

─ Has cambiado Yamanaka─ fue lo primero en salir de tu boca, y era cierto ella ya no era aquella niña que se lanzaba a abrazar tu cuello.

Ino giró su rostro en tu dirección. No sabías por qué, pero ella estaba tan tranquila como si esperaba a que todo esto sucediera.

─Sí, pero tú no has cambiado Uchiha─ te sonrió de manera que provocó algo en tu interior.

Algo andaba muy mal contigo.

─He visto a todos desde que vine, sin embargo, es primera vez que te veo a ti ¿Estás huyendo de mi Yamanaka?

─ ¿Qué sucede Uchiha tanto te molesta no tener mi presencia cerca de ti?

Y la miraste más detenidamente ella sabía cómo provocar a las personas. Sonreíste ya que te dejó sin palabras por un momento, pero decidiste dejar que tus pensamientos fluyeran

─ Y si es así ¿Qué harías Yamanaka? ─ era sorprendente la manera en que estabas disfrutando hablar con ella, era como si en ese instante solo los dos existieran.

Ella rio un poco para luego levantarse y menear sus caderas como ella sabía hacerlo.

─ ¿Qué esperas Uchiha? ─Te dijo mientras te miraba con esos grandes ojos expresivos celestes, pero claro tu no esperabas nada y la alcanzaste mientras ella te dedicaba otra sonrisa.

Al principio querías que tu tarde de otoño fuera para ti solo sin embargo estas con ella ahora dando un paseo, hablando tan cómodamente que no sabes si es ella la que te da la confianza o algo está cambiando en tu interior.

Sin embargo, en aquella tarde de otoño luego de encontrarte con ella ya no te encuentras tan solo porque la observas de nuevo y ella mantiene la sonrisa en su rostro y por alguna razón tu igual.

* * *

N/A: Hola estamos animando un poco el fandom SasuIno creando pequeñas historias, ¡nos daría mucho gusto que te pases a leer las demás historias!  
¿Puedes adivinar que autor ha escrito este fic?  
Esperamos que te haya gustado, ¡deja un review!

Saludos.


End file.
